Dressing Up the Princess
by Browneyedmami
Summary: Ayame helps Tohru get ready for a dance.


The school was having a dance over the weekend, and preparations were being made. Of course, when Ayame found out, he was all too happy and ready to dress his little princess Tohru.

"Oh dear! We only have a few days princess, we must get you into the shop immediately to measure you!" the snake rambled over the telephone to the flabbergasted girl.

"No, really it's okay. I can wear one of my dresses…" Tohru trailed off.

"No! Unacceptable! I will have Hatori pick you up shortly. See you soon darling!" the snake replied hanging up before she could respond.

Yuki was at student council, Kyo was training, and Shigure was with his editor. Since she wasn't sure when she would be home, she decided to make a quick dinner for the boys.

Not soon after she finished cooking and leaving a note, Hatori was there to pick her up. Once she was in the car she said to Hatori

"I'm sorry you had to go through the trouble of picking me up. You and Ayame are too kind"

"Nonsense. A nice girl like you deserves a pretty dress" he responded.

Tohru blushed and decided not to say more.

The rest of the drive was mostly silent between the two.

When they arrived, she bid Hatori goodbye, and walked inside the shop. Mine was already there to greet her.

"Well now, let's not waste any time dear!" she said as she began to measure the girl immediately.

Ayame came around the corner and saw Mine had already started measurements.

"Ah, Mine, I see you have started without me! Ah, well. Time is of the essence. Tohru, what cup size are you?"

"E—excuse me?" the girl responded, her face turning red.

"Oh come now, there's no need to be shy. I believe it was a 34B, but I just needed to be sure you haven't grown since I last measured you" the snake responded.

"Umm…yes, 34B is correct…" Tohru responded quietly.

"Now then. Which boy will you be accompanying to the dance? Will it be my violet eyed brother, or that stinky cat? Or perhaps some mystery man we don't know about hmmm..?"

"I don't know…neither has asked me, and I'd rather not burden either with asking myself"

"This is not acceptable! Such a beautiful princess shall not go unaccompanied! If I have to, I will take you myself!"

"Really, that won't be necessary" Tohru responded.

"Oh, but princess I insist! Those boys will have a talking to for sure! Now then, Mine, do you have all the measurements?"

"Yep, I have them all down right here!" she said pointing to her head.

"Good then. Tohru dear, please give me a few moments. We have a few things in the back that we'd like for you to try on"

Tohru nodded, and once the two slipped into the back, she let out a breath of air she hadn't known she'd been holding in.

_Wow, I'm not used to such attention! I hope Ayame doesn't really talk to the boys. I don't want them to go with me unless they want to._

Not soon after that thought crossed her mind, Ayame and Mine were back both stumbling with tons of dresses in their hands.

"Here are some of the dresses we already have made. We'd like you to try them on. Mine, please assist her."

And with that, Mine and Tohru were in one of the dressing rooms, constantly in and out searching for Ayame's approval, but also making sure Tohru was comfortable.

"It screams desperate. It's a no" Ayame would say to one

"No, a bit to revealing for the dance, but put that one aside for her to take home anyway" he said to another

"Ugh, that one makes her look like an old grandma. Next"

After many disapprovals from the snake, and several dresses "put on the side" she finally came out with one that all three agreed on.

"Yes, my flower! This is the one! Oh dear, I feel for the boys! They will drop at your feet! Come back here the night of the dance to get ready. Mine will do your makeup and I will do your hair. Oh the dirty thoughts those boys will have! Make sure to be here at 3pm sharp and have the boys arrive at 630pm alright dear! Oh, and don't forget these dresses. I hope you will wear them in the meantime when you're not in school?"

Tohru thanked him for the dresses and agreed to be there Friday afternoon. Hatori was outside waiting for her. She got into the car and they drove home.

Tohru arrived home to find the boys eating the dinner she had left for them.

"Oh, I see you found dinner. I'm glad" she responded.

"Yes Miss Honda, it tastes wonderful as always" Yuki responded with one of his rare smiles reserved just for her.

Tohru blushed, and then looked up to see Kyo staring.

"Is something wrong Kyo-kun?" she asked the cat.

"No, where the hell were you?!?" he asked harshly trying to mask the emotional turmoil he had felt when he returned home to find her gone.

"Oh, I was at Ayame's shop trying on dresses for the dance" she responded.

"I do hope my brother didn't do anything to make you uncomfortable. Did you find anything you liked?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, and he told me to be back at the shop by 3pm on Friday night, and asked if you all would come by around 630 once he's done helping me get ready"

"Of course Miss Honda, I will be there" the violet-eyed boy said with a smile. Truthfully he needed to be at the school early for student council purposes, but just this once he would break the rules. No need to leave her alone with both the cat and the snake.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there too" the orange haired boy replied. The thought of her alone with Yuki made his blood boil. Perhaps that would be the right time to tell her…

Tohru smiled at the boys, then decided to eat some dinner herself. After she ate, she cleaned up with help from both Yuki and Kyo, and then headed to bed.

The rest of the week had gone by smoothly, but now it was Friday, the day of the dance. Neither boy had asked her yet, but she was not upset about it. She just wanted to go and have a good time. Hana and Uo had reluctantly agreed to go and said they would meet her there, so if anything, she had them to look forward to.

Hatori picked Tohru up at 230pm and took her to the shop. Again, she thanked Hatori for the drive, but this time he said he would stay since he would more than likely be the one to drive the trio to the dance.

Upon entering the shop, Ayame and Mine were already animated and ready for the young girl.

"Oh, my dear flower, it is time to make you blossom!" Ayame exclaimed. Noticing Hatori he said

"Oh Hari, how great of you to stay. A man's perspective other than my own is much appreciated!"

"I'm only staying because I know I will be the one to drive the kids to school. Don't get too excited" the seahorse responded.

"Oh, Hari, no need to be bashful! Come now Tohru, let's get you ready!"

Nearly 3 hours later after much waxing, plucking, pinning, and applying of various different products, Tohru was ready, and did she look ever beautiful.

"Oh Hari, isn't she beautiful?" Ayame said wiping away a tear.

Hatori, always one with words, was rendered speechless. She really was a vision.

"Indeed. You look lovely Tohru-chan" he responded

Tohru blushed at the compliment and added honorific to her name.

"Now, where are those stinky boys? Always late, us men!" Ayame shouted.

"Hello?" came a familiar voice.

"Ah dear brother, please do come in. And you too, you stinky cat!" he said to the boys.

"Oh, hello Hatori" Yuki said noticing the seahorse's presence.

"Where is Miss Honda?" he asked.

In the shuffle, Mine had pushed Tohru back into the back room so she could have a grand entrance for the boys.

"Oh, you mean our little flower, that neither of you silly boys asked to the dance?"

Before the boys could respond to that comment, Mine's voice rang louldly

"Here she is!!"

And out stepped Tohru. She was dressed in a long blue gown that was off the shoulder, matching blue heels, with her hair pinned up and make up to perfection. The boys gawked at her, unable to form a coherent phrase.

"Oh my princess! Since neither of these two boys has the courage to ask you, I shall claim my spot as the prince at your side tonight!" Ayame cried.

"No you won't! I'll take her!" the two boys simultaneously responded.

"What? No, I said I'll take her!" the boys said at the same time yet again.

"Baka neko!" Yuki responded.

"Baka nezumi!!" Kyo replied back.

"It's ok you two, no need to fight. I'll go with both of you!" Tohru responded hoping to fix the problem.

On the inside both boys were boiling, but both sighed in defeat and agreed. It was her happiness on the line here.

"If that's what you would like Miss Honda, I will put up with the cat for one evening" Yuki said.

"Yeah, yeah, same here. If it's what you want" Kyo replied.

"Oh, wonderful!" the young girl responded.

"Oh, Tohru I'm hurt! I really was hoping to accompany you!" Ayame pouted. The thing was, he was serious, but would never tell anyone.

"If you'd like to come Ayame…" Tohru started, but the rest of her sentence was dead to his ears as the cat and rat glared at the snake as if to say 'hell no.'

"That's alright dearest Tohru, another time. Have fun!" the snake responded waving them off as they got into the car with Hatori.

When they arrived, the dance was in full swing. Yuki went to attend to his student council duties, but not before telling Tohru to save a few dances for him. Kyo and Tohru went to find Uo and Hana. Hana of course was dressed in a long black dress, and Uo was dressed in a nice red dress that went just past her knees.

"Oh, you too look lovely!" Tohru said of her friends.

"Thanks Tohru, so do you. It seems the prince's brother really put some work into this" Uo responded.

"Indeed he did" Tohru replied.

After much talk between the girls, Kyo nervously asked Tohru to dance. Tohru agreed blushing all the way to the dance floor.

The two danced to a few songs, both blushing many shades of red as they held each other.

Just before their third song together Yuki came and asked to cut in. Being Tohru, she said yes. Kyo reluctantly let her go, but not without glaring at the rat the whole way back to his chair.

As Tohru danced with Yuki, she allowed her mind to wander, and remembered Hana's words.

"One day you will have to choose. Wish one do you have deeper feelings for?"

At the time, she let the comment just pass by, thinking the two boys would never be more than family to her, but now, as she was here in Yuki's arms, she could no longer deny the attraction she had for both boys.

She danced I Yuki's arms, and then shared a few more dance's with Kyo. A few other boys tried to dance with her, but both the cat and rat kept a close eye on her, and pushed all other suitors to the side.

As the night came to a close, Tohru's mind again wandered back to that inevitable question, and as she looked at the two boys, she still didn't have a definite answer, but looking at the blush on the orange headed one, she had an idea.

And so, she walked back home hand in hand with both boys, and knew someday she would have to make a decision, but for now, having both of them at her side was good enough for her.


End file.
